otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Kirby: Right Back At Ya! (неточн. Кирби: Право Вернуться!), известный в Японии как — аниме-мультсериал, базируемый на серии игр Kirby от Nintendo. Сериал произведён компанией Warpstar Inc., совместным предприятием Nintendo и HAL Laboratory Действие сериала разворачивается в деревне под названием «PuPuPu Village» («Cappy Town» (досл. Кэппи-Город) в дубляже от 4Kids) на планете «Pop Star» (Поп Звезда) и фокусируется на приключениях главного героя по имени Кирби, которые борется с монстрами ради спокойствия в городе В Японии сериал траслировался в сети Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting Co., Ltd, на территории Северной Америки трансляция велась на телеканале 4Kids TV под названием «Kirby: Right Back at Ya!». Сериал также выпущен на многих других языках, в том числе на болгарском, севернокитайском, языке Юэ, французском, немецком, иврите, испанском, португальском, итальянском, сербском, корейском и филиппинском языках. Сюжет Тысячи лет назад, некто известный как «Nightmare» (Кошмар) создал компанию под названием «NightMare Enterprises», более известную нак N.M.E. В реальности это было прикрытие для огромной армии монстров, созданных для порабощения вселенной. Они опустошили бесчисленные планеты. Но существовали те, кто решил бросить вызов силам зла, они именовали себя «Звёздные Воины» (Star Warriors) и стояли во главе «Галактической Солдатской Армии» (Galaxy Soldier Army). Они боролись с Кошмаром в течение многих тысяч лет, но монстры Кошмара (Demon Beast) оказались сильнее и убили большую часть воинов. Все жители были удивлены, когда корабль Кирби падает близко к ПуПуПу деревне (Кэппи-Город в дубляже). Они находят что Кирби всего лишь крошечный, круглый розовый ребёнок, в отличие от представлений Тифф (Tiff, Фуму (Fumu) в японской версии) о сильном рыцаре. Несмотря на отсутствие его воино-подобных характеристик Кирби достаточно быстр, чтобы спасти тех, кто находится в опасности. Он вскоре подружился с Тифф и Тафф (Tuff) и их слугами Фололо и Фалала (Fololo and Falala). Правитель Страны Снов — Король ДиДиДи ревнует и подозревает Кирби с самого начала. Он и его закадычный друг — улитка Эскаргон (Escargoon) пытаются всячески избавится от Кирби с помощью монстров, предоставляемых компанией за высокую стоимость, хотя Эскаргон постоянно оговаривается с отсылкой на мораль. Однако все попытки оборачиваются неудачей из-за специальных способностей Кирби. Как и в играх, он может вдохнуть врагов и получить специальные способности, превращаясь например в Огненного Кирби чтобы дышать огнём (Fire Kirby) или Мечника Кирби (Sword Kirby), чтобы резать врагов на куски мечом. Кирби растёт и крепнет до финальной битвы с Кошмаром. Это происходит медленно, в основном в беззаботности, тёмные темы возникают лишь местами. Хотя сериал разделён на отдельные эпизоды, сериал лучше смотреть по порядку. В финальной серии, когда Кирби и Тифф сталкиваются лицом к лицу с Кошмаром в мечте Тифф бросает Кирби Деформированную Звезду (Warp Star) и Кирби, проглатывая её превращается в Звёздного Кирби (Star Kirby). Кирби достаёт из-за пазухи Звёздный Жезл (Star Rod), являющуюся единственной слабостью Кошмара. И таким образом, Кошмар погибает от Звёздного Жезла Кирби! Аниме сделано лишь на основе игр, а не повторяет их слово в слово. Мир аниме следует рассматривать как отдельную вселенную, не имеющую прямого отношения к сюжетной линии игры. Будучи самостоятельным проектом, он может быть проще в понимании для тех, кто незнаком с серией игр. Производство Создатель сериала Содзи Ёсикава рассказал о проблемах, с которыми столкнулись создатели аниме про Кирби. По его мнению, многие аниме-адаптации игр выходят в не самом хорошем качестве, но с течением времени он стал видеть перспективу в разработке аниме про этого персонажа и выразил уверенность в успехе проекта. Две основных задачи выделил создатель Кирби Масахиро Сакураи. Он потребовал, чтобы в аниме не было людей, а Кирби не разговаривал. Ёсикава объяснял в интервью, насколько трудно было сделать главного героя немым и придумать совершенно новых персонажей. Аниме про Кирби необычно тем, что в нём не присутствуют люди. Он сравнивает её с финским сериалом про Муми-троллей, очень популярном в Японии. Сериал имеет более сглаженную анимацию с сочетанием 3DCG и оригинальной 2D — прорисовки. Из-за этого аниматоры использовали намного большую частоту кадров, чем в большинстве аниме (в среднем 1.5-3x) (Около 10000 кадров, используемых в каждом эпизоде, по сравнению с 4000-5000 используемых большинством ТВ аниме). Основной задачей было показать по возможности как можно больше движения, поскольку японская анимация привыкла опираться на ярлыки для снижения издержек производства. Такое внимание к деталям становится очевидным при просмотре, так как анимация персонажа в жидкостном стиле и есть низкая частота кадров. Несмотря на длинные серии, ухудшения качества нет, сериал прогрессирует. У Nintendo были большие планы по выпуску сериала на территории США, компания вложила 10 миллионов долларов в масштабную рекламную кампанию под названием «The next Pikachu» (Следующий Пикачу). Кирби пользовался высокой популярностью и финансовым успехом на территории Японии благодаря широкому объёму товаров, но усилия Nintendo в США по всей видимости обернулись неудачей, судя по тусклым отзывам и оценкам ТВ сериала, транслируемого там. Дубляж отмечали как «удар по воспитательному значению — это лишь борьба с монстрами» и «больше похоже на пушистого ребёнка от Fox Box». Официальные сайты много говорили об игрушках Кирби и других товарах, но ничего не было известно о DVD-дисках. Пилотная версия Чтобы отпраздновать выпуск игры Kirby Air Ride в Японии, в популярном журнале видеоигр был выложен специальный диск про Кирби, имевшем клипы из эпизода, различные игры, а также короткое пилотное аниме — вероятно ранняя форма шоу. Информации о нём не было, озвучки тоже. Серия сделана с применением 2D и 3D графики, такой метод применяется и для окончательной версии аниме. В начале показан Кирби в космическом пространстве, который спит на Деформированной Звезде, которая затем разрушается и Кирби падает на пленету (предположительно Поп Звезда). Маленькая желтокожая девочка с тиарой на голове, напоминающая Тифф находит Кирби первой и впоследствии они становятся друзьями. Но ДиДиДи, являвшийся скорее всего разъярённым отцом принцессы также появляется. Он пытается избавится от Кирби с помощью оружия и розыгрышей, напоминающих Wile E. Coyote, но его идея оборачивается провалом и Кирби остаётся целым и невредимым. Кирби затем даёт ДиДиДи хот-дог на вилке, совершенно не подозревая о том, что дальше произойдёт, в результате чего ДиДиДи начинает плакать. В конце концов появляются тёмные облака вместе с анимированными версиями многих врагов Кирби, таких как Тёмная Материя (Dark Matter), Ледяной Дракон (Ice Dragon) и Мета Рыцарь (Meta Knight). Но Кирби быстро вступает в бой и вдыхает врагов для получения их способностей. Хотя как и в окончательной версии аниме Кирби надевает соответствующий способности головной убор, здесь он просто получает способности. Это то что происходит к примеру в играх Kirby’s Adventure, Kirby's Dream Land 2, Kirby's Dream Land 3, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, и Kirby Mass Attack. Кирби побеждает их всех, и он, ДиДиДи и Тифф счастливы. Но внезапно появляется Кошмар и поражает трио электрическим током. Кирби просыпается на Деформированной Звезде и осознаёт что всё это приключение было лишь странным сном. Сатира и пародия Хотя очень многие аниме-адаптации видеоигр созданы лишь в цели мерчандайзинга, у создателей аниме про Кирби цели, схожие с целями при производстве игр — создать нечто, что станет доступно для всех. Создатель видел своё шоу как «Жизненная Драма». И японский оригинал и английский дубляж полны сатиры и пародии, некоторые из них имеют отсылку к природе. Присутствуют как отсылки к старым фильмам так и к современной поп-культуре, политике и новостным событиям. Во взрослых людях можно найти некоторые черты от детей. Многие эпизоды имеют связь с актуальными новостями и политикой в Японии, проблемами в Северной Корее и общей темой охраны окружающей среды. Они также высмеивают бывшего президента США Джорджа Буша, подразумевая его как Короля ДиДиДи, выступающего как «Ось Зла» (Axis of Evil) и «Оружие Массового У-У-Уничтожения» (Weapons of Mass «DeDeDestruction»). В сериале присутствуют отсылки как к старым американским фильмам, таким как «Кинг-Конг», «Планета обезьян», «Новые времена», так и к современным, таким как «Парк Юрского Периода», к работам Альфреда Хичкока, Стивена Кинга, Майкла Крайтона и Герберта Уэллса, такие как «Психо», «Птицы», «Кэрри» и «Война миров». Ну и разумеется классические японские фильмы, такие как «Мотра» используют экранное время, что может быть непонятным для американской аудитории. Отсылки на книги в диапазоне от классического Дон Кихота до современного Гарри Поттера. Один эпизод имеет отсылку к Культурной революции в Китае, за исключением того, что вместо людей отталкивают отряд Уоддл Ди. Отличия от игры Фанаты Кирби приводили множество аргументов по поводу того, что аниме было сделано совершенно отличное от игры. Сериал использует лишь основу, а не повторяет их в точности. Однако немногие знают тот факт, что разработка аниме проходила под пристальным вниманием тех же людей, которые работали над играми — в частности создатель Кирби Масахиро Сакураи. В интервью журналу Famitsu он заявил: «Я был значительно связан с производством аниме. Целью было создание аниме, которое могло бы быть доступным для детей и родителей так же, как игры. Поначалу Kirby представлена как игра, даже новичок мог наслаждаться ею. Я считаю, такой дух и был достигнут в аниме». Одна из самых заметных отличий от игры в том, что в аниме Кирби представлен как Легендарный Звёздный Боец, которому суждено спасти Поп Звезду. В играх он не описан как какой то особенный солдат и нет никаких легенд, связанных с ним (Звёздные Воины — уникальная концепция для аниме) Хотя всегда намекалось о том, что Кирби молодой, в аниме персонаж представлен как маленький ребёнок, возможно это и служит объяснением того что он не говорит. Хотя в аниме появляются многие персонажи из игр, они часто меняются незначительно, чтобы лучше соответствовать своему размеру. Есть и ещё одно существенное различие, в котором Король ДиДиДи и Мета Рыцарь лишены определённых способностей в аниме. Мета Рыцарь никогда не появляется с крыльями, за исключением сцен дуэлей (хотя в пилотной версии выше. он показан как враг с крыльями) и лишён способностей к полёту. ДиДиДи не может плавать и вдыхать врагов Адаптация 4Kids Этот сериал представлялся как детское аниме, направленное на маленьких японских детей от детского сада до средней школы. Когда аниме было адаптировано компанией 4Kids Productions и дублировано на английский язык, оно не подверглось сильным изменениям: содержание однако по прежнему считается неподходящим для американских и канадских зрителей, в частности убрано оружие, алкогольные напитки, религиозные изображения и туалетный юмор — всё это либо полностью вырезали, либо изменили на другие образы. Некоторый видимый текст, в частности английский, японский и даже тарабарщина был удалён. Тем не менее, прямые отсылки на японские продукты и культуру (такие как онигири) не были удалены, но переписаны для подходящей аудитории. «Галактическая Солдатская Армия» удалена, все солдаты именуются «Звёздные Воины». Японская музыка полностью заменена собственной. В японской музыке отражалось разнообразие в соответствии с настроением (расслабленный, героический, комедийный), в то время как музыка дубляжа тоже соответствует настроению, но по своему (в сцене с Кирби-с-Микрофоном (Mike Kirby), отражается ужасное пение Кирби, а не просто его пение). Некоторые из несохранённых оригинальных звуковых эффектов были заменены на новые (некоторые из звуковых эффектов в оригинальной версии уже были в звуковой библиотеке 4Kids). Некоторые характеры, отношение и образ речи персонажей были изменены в английском дубляже. Например Мета Рыцарь разговаривает с испанским акцентом, таким образом восхваляются качества персонажа Зорро, а Король ДиДиДи разговаривает с южным акцентом и плохой граматикой, тогда как в оригинале он разговаривает на прекрасном японском языке (хотя и с словесным тиком, окончанием всех предложений на частицу «зой» («Zoy»)). Работы Макико Омото по озвучиванию Кирби остались единственными, сохранившимися в английском дубляже Некоторые эпизоды, в отличие от оригинала показываются в другом порядке, иногда эпизод на праздничную тематику ставится ближе к празднику или для рекламы новых товаров. Например эпизод «A Novel Approach», в котором пародировались книги о Гарри Поттере был показан в день издания настоящей книги. Одно из самых спорных решений — эпизод «Crisis of the Warp Star» находившийся в конце списка был показан в середине для рекламы игры Kirby Air Ride для Nintendo GameCube. Последние эпизоды сложены в фильм «Kirby: Fright to the Finish!!», выпущенном на DVD. Майкл Хейгни первоначально заявил в интервью, что Fox Network не позволял выпускать в эфир эпизод «A Dental Dilemma», потому что в нём стоматологи показаны в худшем свете и способны напугать детей (хотя на самом деле в нём был призыв к детям, чтобы они чистили зубы и без боязни ходили к стоматологам). Это относилось и к другим странам, использовавшим дубляж 4Kids. История трансляции В Японии сериал транслируется на Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting Co., Ltd с 6 октября 2001 года. Он был лицензирован на территории Северной Америки компанией 4Kids Entertainment под названием «Kirby: Right Back at Ya!» и показан на телеканале 4Kids TV (ранее известный как FoxBox). Североамериканская версия аниме лицензирована компаниями 20th Century Fox, Nelvana Enterprises, и HAL Laboratory. В Японии сериал завершился в 2003 году (показано 100 эпизодов), в США — в 2006 году. Повторная трансляция началась в Японии 28 июня 2007 года на Tokyo Metropolitan Television, а 21 июня 2008 года в США в субботнем утреннем блоке 4Kids TV (11 часов утра). Завершился сериал, вместе со всеми шоу 4Kids 27 декабря 2008 года. 6 июня 2009 года аниме про Кирби выходит наряду с мультсериалом «Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward» в утреннем блоке CW4Kids. Сериал также можно было увидеть на сайте www.4kids.tv. По состоянию на октябрь 2009 года шоу удалено с сайта 4Kids TV. Модератор на форуме сайта объясняет что у 4Kids нет лицензии. 21 мая 2009 года сайт Tokyo Metropolitan Television сообщил о том что шоу убрано из эфира. В 2009 году сериал был доступен на канале Everyone's Theater Channel на Wii, доступном только в Японии, каждый эпизод стоит 100 Wii Points, но по состоянию на 30 апреля 2012 года Nintendo прекратила вещание канала Wii no Ma. 23 июня 2011 года сериал вернулся к европейским и австралийским зрителям на канал «Kirby TV», который прекратил работу 15 декабря 2011 года. Эта услуга возвращается в апреле 2012 года, с обещанием что будут доступны новые эпизоды. В августе 2009 года на сервисе Wii no Ma появился специальный CG эпизод под названием . Стереоскопическая версия в 3D была продублирована 4Kids и показана на международном уровне в двух частях на видеосервисе Nintendo 3DS в январе и феврале 2012 года под названием «Kirby 3D». На диске с игрой Kirby's Dream Collection доступны три полных эпизода. Персонажи Эпизоды Музыкальные темы Япония Открывающие * (Эпизоды 1—71) * (Эпизоды 72-100) (Также используется в японской версии игры Donkey Konga) Закрываюшие * (Эпизоды 1-71) * (Эпизоды 72-100) США Открывающие * «Kirby Theme (Kirby Kirby Kirby!)», исполняют Норман Дж. Гроссфелд и Ральф Шукетт (Также используется в американской версии игры Donkey Konga) Закрывающие * «Kirby Theme (Kirby Kirby Kirby!)» (сокращённая версия), исполняют Норман Дж. Гроссфелд и Ральф Шукетт Kirby: Fright to the Finish!! На территории Северной Америки последние четыре эпизода продублированного компанией 4Kids Entertainment мультсериала были объединены в полнометражный мультфильм под названием Kirby: Fright to the Finish!! (неточн. Кирби: Страх перед Финишем!!), выпущенный на DVD 14 июня 2006 года. Фильм не издавался на территории Японии. Два первых эпизода под названием "Air-Ride-in-Style" уже транслировались в эфире для рекламы игры Kirby Air Ride. Также в диск включен бонусный рекламный ролик мультсериала Kirby: Right Back At Ya! DVD Все североамериканские DVD релизы Kirby: Right Back At Ya! были лицензированы Funimation Entertainment: * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Volume 1: Kirby Comes to Cappytown (12 ноября, 2002) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Volume 2: A Dark and Stormy Knight (7 января, 2003) * Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Volume 3: Kirby’s Egg-Cellent Adventure (4 ноября, 2003) * Kirby: Fright to the Finish!! (14 июня, 2005) * Kirby’s Adventures in Cappytown (19 февраля, 2008) * Kirby: Cappy New Year & Other Kirby Adventures (9 декабря, 2008) 6 мая 2010 года, первые 26 серий были выпущены в Тайване на полноформатном DVD. Примечания Ссылки * Страница Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting Company про аниме * * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! на TV.com * * Kirby's Rainbow Resort Секция Аниме